Ore wa Hero!
by AirI'am
Summary: Katsuki se propone a ser un dolor en el culo del mundo y cambiar el Sistema de Héroes al convertirse en el primer Héroe Quirkless. Pero el karma es una perra, y Deku y All Might no se lo ponen fácil. Puta vida.


**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Kōhei Horikoshi, la idea pertenece a imperial-palace de la comunidad de Tumblr.**

 **Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OCC. Una historia ramdon con sus debidos momentos serios. (?)

 **Summary:** Él podría no tener un quirk, pero no era un puto inútil. Si tan sólo el maldito Deku lo dejara pelear sus propias batallas, Katsuki podría probar cómo era perfectamente capaz de trapear el piso con esos idiotas que lo miraban desde arriba, pero no, él tenía que escoger al idiota Esper súper poderoso con complejo de Pepe Grillo como mejor amigo. Puta vida.

(O: Katsuki se propone a ser un dolor en el culo del mundo y cambiar el Sistema de Héroes al convertirse en el primer Héroe Quirkless. Pero el karma es una perra, y Deku y All Might no se lo ponen fácil. Puta vida).

* * *

 ** _Karma's a bitch, bruises are black, Katsuki Mom will kick your balls._**

* * *

 _Bakugou Katsuki era un dolor en el culo._ Al menos, eso era lo que la madre de Katsuki siempre decía. La muy perra. Ni que ella fuese una rosa, ¡al contrario! Bakugou Mitsuki era una puta espina de metro setenta. Ella era la única madre capaz de aparecer en una guardería diciendo: «Hola, éste es mi pequeño bastardo; si le causa problemas siéntase libre de patear su debilucho trasero».

Pocas cosas podían realmente elegirse en ésta vida, Katsuki sabía; la familia, los quirks y la opinión de la gente sobre ti eran cosas que se echaban al destino.

Sólo dos de esos tres ejemplos eran algo de lo que tenía que preocuparse.

Katsuki tenía cinco años y era un maldito _quirkless._ Es decir, no tenía un puto quirk. El doctor que lo había chequeado la semana pasada dijo algo sobre su estúpido dedo del pie. ¿Qué mierda tenían que ver las articulaciones con los súper poderes? Él no sabía y tampoco le importaba, lo único que tenía claro es que jamás iba a desarrollar un maldito quirk.

Los quirks de sus padres no eran la gran cosa. De acuerdo, quizá su padre tenía un quirk _un poco_ cool y cierto potencial, pero el viejo decidió estudiar Diseño en vez de entrar a una Escuela para Héroes. El quirk de su madre sí era tonto, pero tener eternamente piel de bebé sonaba genial en ese momento. Cualquier cosa era mejor que ser un quirkless.

Katsuki tenía enormes sueños, él aspiraba a la grandeza. Aspiraba convertirse en un Héroe como All Might: cool y poderoso, alguien que derrotaba a los villanos con un golpe.

El Doctor le dijo que se diera por vencido, consiguiendo una patada en la ingle en el proceso porque, _¿cómo se atrevía a decirle a un Bakugou que se rindiera?_ (Katsuki apreciaba a su vieja un poco más después de eso).

Katsuki habría dicho _«Fuck it all»_ de todas formas.

Honraría la declaración de su mamá y sería un dolor en el culo. Pero no cualquier dolor en el culo, no. Sería _EL_ dolor en el culo. Un dolor en el culo nivel mundial.

Si el mundo decía que no podía, Katsuki simplemente aspiraría más alto. Se convertiría en el primer Héroe Profesional sin un quirk.

Sonaba loco, descabellado e imposible. Pero Katsuki no iba a rendirse solamente porque unos cuantos hijos de puta se rieran de él, antes muerto que dejarlos meterse bajo su piel.

Katsuki pelearía. Iba pelear, porque eso es lo que hacía un héroe cool. Para alcanzar su sueño pelearía contra el mundo él solo de ser necesario.

Excepto, Katsuki no estaba realmente solo. Para su propio desconcierto.

Midoriya Izuku. Alias Deku. Él era un niño raro, _molesto_ incluso; había algo sobre él que irritaba a Katsuki sin algún motivo aparente, más allá del hecho de que el chico simplemente estaba _existiendo._ Era un conejo asustadizo, tímido, nervioso y siempre estaba escondiéndose detrás de él. O al menos así solían ser las cosas entre ellos. Cuando todos se enteraron de que Katsuki no tenía un quirk, de repente nadie quería tener contacto con él, como si ser quirkless fuese una enfermedad contagiosa. Que no lo era.

(Pero si lo fuera, Katsuki admitía que habría tratado de esparcir una pandemia).

Todos empezaron a burlarse de él.

Todos, excepto Deku.

El frágil Deku, a quien Katsuki solía ridiculizar por cosas como no poder hacer rebotar bien una piedra en la superficie del río. Deku, quien lloraba por cualquier cosa. Deku, a quien apodó de esa manera por ser tan débil y hasta inútil para cosas que todo el mundo podía hacer.

Deku, el imbécil que se metió en una pelea con esos bastardos que solían ser sus amigos, _por él._

Al principio, Katsuki estaba molesto. Él no era una damisela en desastres, ¡podía defender su honor él solo, gracias! Pero, aunque tardó en aceptarlo, finalmente reconoció que aquello lo había _tocado,_ ¡sólo un poco!

Katsuki no había sido un buen amigo con Deku, pero Deku lo había perdonado sin chistar.

(Técnicamente, Katsuki nunca ofreció una disculpa e Izuku podía sentarse y ver los años pasar antes de que esta le llegara. Pero Katsuki reconoció que Deku estaba de su lado, no volvió a reírse de él innecesariamente y eso era suficiente. Por ahora).

—¡Kacchan, no!

¡Si tan sólo el maldito lo dejara pelear sus batallas!

—¡Maldita sea, Deku! —gruñó—. ¡No te metas en medio!

Técnicamente, Izuku no estaba en medio. No, el desgraciado estaba a un par de metros de distancia, con las manos extendidas hacia ellos– Estaba usando su quirk para levitar a Katsuki y detener sus _completamente justificados_ actos de violencia.

—No. Le prometí a tu mamá que no te meterías en problemas, Kacchan.

—¡El único en problemas es éste hijo de puta! —apuntó al gordinflón que pensó que intimidarlo sería fácil. Bueno, esa idea le dejó con un labio partido y tres dientes menos—. ¡Y tú también, si no me bajas en éste puto instante!

Katsuki frunció el ceño.

Deku hizo un puchero.

—No.

 _¡Hijo de puta!_ ¿Cuándo Deku se había convertido en un rebelde que se atrevía a ir en contra de sus deseos? ¿De quién carajo lo había aprendido? ¡Cuando encontrara al bastardo que lo había mal influenciado, sin duda le daría un pedazo de sus pensamientos!

 _…_ _Esperen,_ Deku no tenía otros putos amigos además de él.

Mierda. _Fue él,_ ¿verdad?

Lo siguiente que sabía es que estaban en la puerta de su casa.

—¡Bakugou-san! ¡Traje a Kacchan sano y salvo, tal como prometí!

—Nunca te rindes, ¿cierto, Pequeña Mierda? —su vieja resopló—. Eres peor que tu padre —a pesar de lo que decía, Katsuki sabía que su mamá no estaba molesta; no podía estar molesta si tenía esa sonrisa comemierda en su cara—. Gracias, Izuku. ¿Te quedas a cenar?

 _Por supuesto_ que el idiota iba a quedarse para cenar. Deku cenaba con ellos al menos tres veces por semana; si no fuese porque a veces se excusaba alegando que tenía que hacerle compañía a su mamá, Katsuki sabía que serían más días y conociendo a sus padres, hasta lo invitarían a quedarse a dormir. Honestamente, ¿cuál era el punto de preguntar?

—… No puedo.

 _Khé._

—A-ah, papá trabaja en el extranjero, creo. Y viene de visita. Y no será por mucho tiempo, creo, pero… um, sí… eso.

Era la primera vez en todo el día que Katsuki escuchaba sobre esta mierda. No, tachen eso. Era la primera vez que escuchaba sobre el padre de Deku en general sin tener que hacer presión. Katsuki sabía que no estaba muerto, solamente porque un día tuvo curiosidad acerca de por qué Deku nunca hablaba ni mierda del hombre, así que preguntó e Izuku le contestó con la verdad: no hablaba de su viejo porque no tenía ninguna memoria con él; ninguna que pudiera recordar, al menos.

Y ahora el hombre de repente aparecía en su casa para una cena familiar. ¿Qué carajo? Aquí estaba pasando algo.

—Oh, está bien. Dile «Hola» a tu madre por mí.

—Claro, Bakugou-san.

—Mitsuki está bien.

Deku se sonrojó.

—¡N-no! —negó rápidamente con la cabeza y las manos—. ¡De ninguna manera, Bakugou-san! ¡Usted es la madre de Kacchan! ¡Jamás podría...!

—Relax, niño —dijo su vieja, divertida—. No hagas nada con lo que no estés cómodo.

—Vete de una puta vez, Deku —¿Hace falta aclarar que lo dijo Katsuki? Porque es bastante obvio—. Se está haciendo tarde.

Izuku miró el cielo, finalmente percatándose de que estaba empezando la puesta de sol.

—¡A-ah! ¡Tienes razón! ¡Adiós, Kacchan! ¡Adiós, Bakugou-san!

—Hasta luego, Izuku.

—Largo.

Y se fue corriendo. Katsuki no esperó hasta verlo desaparecer para entrar a su casa, todavía estaba molesto. Su madre tuvo la decencia de quedarse en el porche hasta que la espalda de Deku se perdió en el horizonte.

Estaba a mitad de camino en las escaleras cuando escuchó su voz:

—Oye, Pequeña Mierda. Ven aquí. Tengo algo para ti.

A regañadientes, bajó. Sólo porque él sabía que su mamá era capaz de agarrarlo del pescuezo y arrastrarlo escaleras abajo si no lo hacía por voluntad propia.

—¿Qué?

Sin decir nada, su madre empujó un bolso deportivo en su pecho, haciendo que el menudo cuerpo de Katsuki casi se vaya de espaldas.

—... ¿Qué mierda es esto?

—Un bolso deportivo, ¿acaso estás ciego?

Katsuki resopló. Un bolso deportivo por sí mismo no sería _tan pesado._

—Sabes que no hablo de eso.

Para probar su punto, abrió el maldito bolso. Y sí, tal como pensó, había un montón de mierda dentro. Empezando por un chándal, vendajes, un protector bucal, guantes, un protector para la cabeza y un protector para la ingle. Incluso había un pequeño par de pesas.

Pero nada de eso llamó la atención de Katsuki.

—¿Qué es _esto?_

Con el ceño fruncido, enseñó el único objeto de su interés a su madre.

—Ah, eso. Es una tarjeta del gimnasio —dijo casualmente—. Empiezas el lunes.

—¿Qué?

Su madre suspiró.

—Mira, Pequeña Mierda. No estoy feliz con que andes metiéndote en peleas a cada rato, pero yo entiendo, porque Dios sabe que sabe que sacaste mi puto carácter y sé que esos pequeños hijos de puta se lo merecen. Así que no voy a detenerte.

—Pero tu envías a Deku a detenerme —señaló—. _Todo el tiempo._

—Le dije a Izuku que me prometiera evitar que hicieras algo estúpido cuando no estoy mirando. Y sí, saltar sobre cualquiera que te mire feo cuenta cómo hacer algo estúpido —añadió antes de que pudiera protestar—. Además, esas no son peleas; son masacres de un sólo lado.

Katsuki sólo podía escuchar, sin comprender del todo qué carajo estaba diciendo su vieja.

—Ve al grano.

—Quieres ser un puto héroe, ¿verdad? Entonces deja de meterte en rencillas con esas pequeñas mierdas sin valor y ponte a entrenar con expertos. Si quieres patear traseros, entonces aprende a pelear de verdad, Katsuki.

En otras palabras, esta era la manera estúpida en la que su mamá apoyaba su sueño.

Katsuki sabía que no era el único que consideraba su situación como una mierda total. Desde que ella había pateado las bolas de aquel doctor, su madre parecía no haber cambiado, pero él sabía que sí lo hizo. A pesar de que «Pequeña Mierda» no podía ser considerado un mote cariñoso por nadie normal, de cierta manera su madre se había vuelto más 'afectiva' con él; si ella se culpaba o no por no haberle podido heredar un quirk, Katsuki no lo sabía, pero estaba agradecido porque a pesar de todo, su vieja no hacía la vista gorda de la situación ni lo miraba con pena.

Ella fue de las primeras personas en señalarle lo jodido que sería seguir con su sueño, pero nunca trató de detenerlo o le dijo que no lo intentara.

Pero esto– _Esta estúpida bolsa, con todo ese estúpido equipo deportivo y esa estúpida tarjeta del gimnasio,_ era la prueba de que ella al menos tenía un poco de fe en él.

—... Gracias.

—Sí, sí. Soy increíble. Suficiente de esta mierda sentimental. Vamos a pedir pizza y cenar antes de que mi estúpido asistente arruine mi escaso tiempo libre con una llamada telefónica.

Katsuki asintió y fue a poner sus nuevas porquerías en su habitación.

Él se convertiría en un puto Héroe.

* * *

 _Continuará_

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:**

 **Sep, otro fic. Éste fic está inspirado en la idea de imperial-palace titulada** ** _Quirkless!Kacchan (And Deku with Quirk)._** **Si les gustó, revisen su Tumblr; pese a que parece que todo el contenido en inglés, ¡en realidad habla español!**


End file.
